


Crows remember, so why dont you?

by TacticalAssualtWaffle



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalAssualtWaffle/pseuds/TacticalAssualtWaffle
Summary: "my guardian isn't the type to hold a gru-!""Thats utter bullshit and you know it!"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Crows remember, so why dont you?

They stopped shooting, the comforting thwump thwump of the heavy rounds being launched down range ceased. He walked closer to the felled knight before kneeling down to inspect its weapon. They hummed in thought. It wasn't the standard Boomer rifle, odd.

After a moment of silence, the crow spoke up. ¨good job guardian, just remind me to never get on your bad side¨ the guardian did nothing hum again, though this time it appeared to be a barely contained scoff. This time the ghost spoke up. ¨don't worry, my guardian isn't the type to hold a grudge¨ At this the guardian couldn't stop themselves from scoffing, dropping the rifle and turning away, all they said was ¨that's bullshit and you know it¨

The crow took a step back, feeling the emotion in that statement. Cautiously he asked, ¨what's that supposed to mean?¨ The guardian turned, looked at him, considered him. He stood there several seconds frozen in place from their heavy stare. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they spoke. ¨it means the last grudge I had, I put a bullet through¨ the ghost flitted about anxiously, looking back and forth between the two people staring each other down.

Before they could say anything however, the guardian spoke up. ¨you see, i´ve been alive almost twenty years. That's pretty long for a guardian¨ the Crow shifted nervously. The guardian continued. ¨the last time someone crossed me, I hunted him down, killed his men one by one¨ the guardian paused for a moment, perhaps digging up memories best left buried. And then he continued. ¨by the time i finally found the man, when i had him down and on the floor he didn't even have the courage to look me in the eye when i pulled the trigger¨. the crow was nervous, almost scared but he couldn't stop himself from asking ¨who was it?¨ at this, all the guardian did was look straight at him before saying a single thing. ¨ghost, tell him¨

The ghost did not look pleased about the decision, but he did it anyways ¨it was you,¨ he said ¨you're the one who pulled the trigger¨ the crow froze, that was hardly the answer he was expecting. ¨what do you mean?¨ he asked again. Before the ghost could continue, the guardian cut him off again. ¨he means i can show you where i put a bullet through you, where i killed you¨ the guardian was pacing, clenching their rifle tightly. ¨I can show you where I pulled the trigger, where I got revenge¨ the guardian stopped pacing, and walked closer, something in their hand. They and the crow were almost face to face now. The crow wanted to take a step back, but something told him it was a bad idea ¨so why aren't you dead?¨

The crow felt something poking him in the side. Ahh, that's what was in their hand. He looked down. There, a muzzle pressed to his stomach, was a beautiful hand cannon. ¨recognize it?¨ the crow felt a vague tickling at the back of his mind, like he should remember it, but couldnt for whatever reason ¨no¨ he said quietly ¨how could you not?, it's the one you used to kill him¨ the guardian pulled the cannon away, holstering it. He didn't back away.¨he was my best friend, and you killed him because you could¨. The crow could feel the raw emotion leaking from the guardians words .¨ you had no rhyme or reason, you broke from prison, and it cost me my friend¨ suddenly, the guardian was gone, walking away. ¨but, you´re in luck¨ they called back, over their shoulder ¨you´ll have to earn a second bullet¨ somehow, it felt like the guardian was encouraging him to earn that second bullet. And then, like a light turned off, the guardian disappeared. The crow sunk to his knees, attempting to absorb all he had been told. Quietly, he asked the ghost ¨do you hate me for what I did?¨ the ghost considered for a minute, before responding. ¨I love my guardian, I really do. I´ve known him for almost twenty years. The ghost sank down to the crows face. ¨but that doesn't always mean I agree with them¨ ¨you didn't kill cayde, Uldren did,¨ he paused for a minute, perhaps trying to find comforting words. After a moment of silence, he found them. ¨you just had the bad luck of having Uldren´s body, ¨ ¨you should have met them before cayde died¨ the crow looked up, curiously ¨why?¨ the ghost flitted about, almost as though they were trying to remember something. ¨they were a great person, always willing to help a person out, doing strikes and raids, always willing to share the reward¨” that didn't at all sound like the guardian crow had just spoken to, and he said as much. The ghost seemed to agree, if the bobbing of its shell was any indication. ¨it was made even worse when Zavala refused to go after you¨, ¨they lost faith in the vanguard, lost faith in their fellows, lost faith in themselves¨. The crow felt bile rise in his throat. The ghost continued. ¨after the vanguard refused to take action, the guardian launched a campaign against the scorn. They weren't lying when they said they hunted down your men one by one¨ the ghost suddenly cocked to the side. ¨ahh that's my cue to leave¨ he began to float away, but before he was gone entirely, he said one thing, ¨ don't worry, they wont come after you. You still need to earn a second bullet¨ and then he disappeared, and left the crow to his thoughts


End file.
